


I

by pugsdrugsandsmut



Category: 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fluff, Hot, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, no soup for waluigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugsdrugsandsmut/pseuds/pugsdrugsandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton forgot about your one year anniversary and you, being a little sad, get carried away while playing an intense game of mario kart with Michael, the boy you've always had a weak spot for. When Ashton finds out, you find out he actually did not forget about your anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

I

When they finish their last song, a deafening applause rises from the audience containing a lot of girls' screams. You're backstage, a little moody because it was your and Ashton's one year anniversary but he had completely forgotten it.You're not really the girly-girl type that is heartbroken because of those things, but it was a year since your first kiss and he hadn't said a single thing about it. "Hey [Y/N]!" Luke says, while pulling his shirt off and walking into the dressingroom. Right after him are Calum and Michael; they both hug you and kiss you on the cheek. You blush a little when Michael kisses your cheek and he giggles. "I'm going to play some Mario Kart, will you join?" He asks, while Calum goes into a shower cubicle to refresh a little. "Uhm, sure, you don't want to shower first?" You answer. He shakes his head and walks towards the tourbus. "I'll be there in a sec!" You wait for Ashton and sit down.   
After a few minutes he's finally there and he looks pumped. "Hey babe!" He says and kisses you longingly. "Hi.." You whisper and smile. He was too cute for words, especially when he just finished drumming. "I'm going to take a shower, and the cubicles are pretty large.." He says and winks. Slowly he starts to drag you towards the showers, but you untangle yourself from his grip. "No, I'm not really in the mood for a shower." You say, realizing that again he didn't say anything about you two being together for a year. He shrugs and walks into the cubicle alone.   
You shiver and step into the bus where Michael and you are now the only ones. "Hey Michael, where are you?" You ask, while inspecting the bus for food. There's twelve bananas and two chocolate cookies. 'That'll do,' you think. "In my bunk, you dork." Michaels voice sounds muffled, and a second later you find out that's because his curtains are closed. "Knock, knock, coming in." You announce while opening the curtains. You see Michael hasn't got his shirt on, so his pale but muscled chest is showing. You crawl towards him, and cuddle into a comfortable position to play video games. Your heart beats a little too fast but at this point you don't even care. Ashton should've said something, it's basically his fault.   
"Fuck you!" You yell when your kart explodes because of a blue shell. "I was so close!" You groan and hit Michael on his chest. He lets out a soft groan and pushes you a little and not much later you two are in a full on pillow fight. "Take this!" "Fire in the hole!" After you landed your pillow on Michaels head, you both burst out into laughter. You lay down beside him again, with your head on his chest. You hear his heart beating fast, almost faster than yours. "Your heart.." You whisper, and turn your head towards his face. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, and tries to cover himself with the bed sheets. You stop him and slowly begin to lean in. He gets a terrified look in his eyes, but that slowly fades and is replaced by... curiosity? You press your lips onto his and it takes less than a millisecond before your tongues get involved and he flips you over so he's on top of you. Before you know it, Michael's off you, panting a little bit. "Wow." You say and Michael makes an agreeing sound. Suddenly the curtains are yanked down and there's a very pissed off Ashton standing next to the bunk. "[Y/N]! Get out of here!" He screams and you obey him. Why didn't you hear him enter the bus?  
Ashton jumps out of the bus, into the industrial district of the city where they were playing three shows. You quickly put some shoes on and run after him. "Ash!" He keeps on walking. You mumble swears under your breath and try to keep up with his pace. "Ashton Fletcher Irwin, please!" You yell and he finally stops, with his back towards you, he says: "Why?"   
His voice breaks your heart. You mentally curse yourself for being a massive fuck up. "I don't know, because you forgot our anniversary and because I just generally suck at life." You say, still facing Ashton's back. You start to turn around and walk back. You guess it's over.  
Suddenly two arms embrace you from the back.   
"You don't suck at life and I never forgot. I just hoped you'd have a little patience." Ashton whispers in your ear. You start to blush really bad; why the fuck were you so impatient so just ruin your relationship because your boyfriend didn't immediately mention your anniversary?  
"I- I'm- I don't know what to say, except for a million apologies." You say, looking at the ground, kicking a pebble. Ashton puts his hand under your chin and cups your face with both his hands.  
"It's okay. But you will be punished for this." He says and softly kisses you. His hands move down to your butt cheeks and he squeezes them a little. His tongue plays with yours. You moan into his mouth; he immediately stops kissing you. Questioning you look at him. "No sounds baby. Not a single one." He says while picking you up, throws you over his shoulder and carries you into the venue.   
"You're taking a shower with me." He says and puts you under an ice-cold shower.   
You gasp and when you want to say something, he puts his hand over you mouth. "Fucking shut your mouth." His eyes seem to be a darker shade than usual and his voice sounds like it dropped an octave. "Do as I tell you. You owe me a lot." He says, while unzipping his tight, black jeans. When you step out the shower to help him take off his boxers, he just looks at you and you stiffen. Shyly you shuffle back into the shower while Ashton undresses himself. You feel your clothes stick to your body. They're soaking, and that's not the only thing that's completely wet.   
Before you can even begin to take your pants off, you're pushed onto your knees and almost at an instant Ashton's dick is shoved into your mouth. "Suck it baby, but remember: no fucking sounds." He says and puts his hands on your head, guiding you to his base and back. He starts to moan your name and several curses. "Hmm fuck yeah, [Y/N]."  
Before he comes in your mouth, he pulls himself out. Then he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his middle. Without hesitation he slams his dick into you and keeps pounding. A light moan comes out of your mouth and almost immediately Ashton stops moving. "Ash please, don't stop baby," you whine and look at him.   
"I warned you, [Y/N]." He says with his deep voice. He pulls himself out and you sigh. "On the ground." Ashton says and you do as he says. "On all fours." He adds with a smirk. When you're standing exactly as he wanted, he again doesn't doubt for a moment and slams into you. This time you can pull yourself together and keep quiet. Even though you never tried it doggy style. Fuck, that feels good. "Oh baby, I'm so close." Ashton exclaims and pounds harder into you. "Ok quick, turn around."   
He pulls himself out, and starts to jack off. You turn around and immediately he guides himself into you again. He finishes into you and soon after that you follow. Ashton lets himself fall next to you and puts his arm around you.  
Cold water pours onto you both and you start to shiver. Ashton turns the knob of the shower and slowly the water turns warmer. He kisses your temple and then your lips. "I love you and you shouldn't ever, ever, ever feel like I don't." He whispers.


End file.
